Colored Yoshis
A simple story made into a HUGE thing! XD The colored Yoshis were born at Yoshi's Island. They were layed by their parents and were hatched in the afternoon. Yes I will have you enter a story about the baby Yoshis (How cute, you may ask?) and how they came to be! So oneday Randy(The Father Green Yoshi) and Muriel(The mother Green Yoshi) were planning on have their first off spring. They both wanted a son, a few days later Muriel said that she has layed an egg. "You what! Oh that's wonderful!" Randy replied jumping up. "You know very well that you will help me take care of him, won't you?" Muriel asked. "Yes, I will do the best that I can to take good care of him while you are busy, but you have to do the same." Randy answered. "Randy, you know that I will." She replied. The egg was close to hatching after a few weeks of warming it and keeping it from harm. After 2 months the eggs began to crack and shake. "Look Muriel, our baby is hatching! Look!" He pointed. A small Green Yoshi popped out of it, seeming like he didn't seem to know his parents. (Because Babies don't 20/20 vision until their 8 months old.) He looked sad. "Aw come here you cute one." Muriel said picking him up. The baby Yoshi started to cry. "Whhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" He cried. "Don't cry son. It will be okay." She patted his back. He stopped crying. "So, what should we name him?" Randy asked. "I don't know yet, maybe Green Yoshi, because he's cute and green!" She jumped. "Fine, we will go with that name." He replied with a laugh. A few months later... "Kamek! Where is the super happy tree? I want it now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Baby Boswer roared. "Here it is Boswer sir! Take it and Don't hurt me!" She replied flinching. As the adult Yoshis were on their walk they noticed a feeling in there hearts, a bad feeling. They all began to fall to the ground, feeling pain and agony, even death has reached them. Every yoshi parent was dead. Even Randy and Muriel couldn't survive the evil feeling without the super happy tree. Green Yoshi had to live on his own. He suddenly heard a cry. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" The voice cried. Green Yoshi crawled to the bushes and noticed a Baby Red Yoshi, crying because he was alone. He crawled over to him and touched him. He stopped crying. "Yoshi goo?" Green Yoshi asked. "Yoshi Gah! Yoshi Goo!!!" Red Yoshi replied feeling like he had to cry again. A baby Yellow Yoshi and Pink Yoshi appeared, even a Blue one. They all wanted to stop the evil person from taking the happy tree that they all feel in love with ever since their first vist to get a look at it. "Yoshi Goo, Yoshi Gah." The Blue Yoshi explained. "Yoshi!!! Yoshi!!!" They all agreed. A rare White Yoshi was lost in a snowy forest and a rare Black Yoshi was lost in the lava drain pipes. They cried for help every day until the other Yoshis came. As the Yoshis were traveling they heard the two rare baby yoshis crying. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" They cried but they were in different spots so they had to split up and find them both. The Baby Pink Yoshi found the White one in the snow, she talked to her. "Yoshi Goo?" Pink Yoshi asked. "Yoshi Gah!" White Yoshi replied in happiness. The baby Black Yoshi was found by Green Yoshi, he asked him if he wanted to join them. "Yoshi Gah!!!" Black Yoshi replied in happiness. They all crawled over different lands and they all learned how to walk and play, and throw eggs at other enemies that made them upset, including Red Yoshi, who became ill tempered and cranky at other enemies. An enemy came over to Red Yoshi and hit him, it made him so mad that he cried and hit the enemy really hard with his eggs and it ran for its life, the other Yoshi knew that it was great having an ill tempered Yoshi on their team. The Black and White Yoshi were great because they ate hot chili peppers and never cared about their flavor because thay ate anything that they could find. "Yoshi goo?" Blue Yoshi asked. "Yoshi!!!" Green Yoshi answered. Yellow Yoshi was scared of Baby Bowser's castle and wanted to cry, but he knew that Green Yoshi was counting on him. They walked through the dangerous weapons and traps with no problem at all, they got through every door and place until they found a big red door. They slowly opened it and saw Baby Bowser in his chair sleeping with Kamek fanning him, she felt like a slave. They quitly entered the room and tried to take the super happy tree until Black Yoshi sneezed and startled kemek and she noticed the trespassers. "Get those Yoshis!!!" She yelled as all of the shy guys with swords tried to kill them, but they missed ever turn and step of each baby yoshi. Baby Bowser woke up and saw the yoshis. "No! Stop, I will kill them!" He roared. The shy guys stopped and backed away from the young baby yoshis. Each of them were afraid of him. "You little Yoshis are here for my super happy tree, and you won't get it! You will never see it again and you will suffer death from the black and white islands that you live on!" Baby Bowser roared as he clawed at the babies. But he missed, the baby yoshis were woo fast for him, they jumped on his head and kicked him in the knees until he finally go a hold of the baby yellow yoshi. "Yoshi goo! Yoshi Gah!!! Whaaah!!! Whaaaaaaah!!!!" Yellow Yoshi cried. Green Yoshi heard him cry as he kicked the side of Bowser's face and he fell over. "Noooo!" Baby Bowser roared and his castle was coming down on him. The baby yoshis ran out of the castle before it blew up. They knew where to put the super happy tree, they put it in the center of the island. Later that day.... The baby yoshis celebrated their victory and they all lived happily ever after. This was a great story!!! THE END!!!!